


[Podfic] Worth Fighting For

by Jinxy



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir comes to realize that some things are worth fighting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Worth Fighting For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/348776) by [Enigmaforum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum). 



> I wanted to record this particular fic because it was the first Nagron fic I ever read. I remember watching the first few episodes of last season and just knowing that Tiberius/Nasir and Agron were crushing on each other. I remember checking this site often in the first few days of the pairing and there was nothing! Nagron didn't yet exsist. 
> 
> Then like a beacon of light....it appeared. The first fic showing us a little more of our boys. And soon a fandom was born....

**[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?k74bp4ikil56rlk)**  [6 MB] |  **[M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fh20cf15eedch3c/%5BSpartacus%5D_Worth_Fighting_For.m4b)** [4 MB]

_Length: 06:24_

**Author's Note:**

> Gratitude to Engimaforum for giving Transformative Works podiccing permission. 
> 
> ~~<3
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissDeidraLeigh) ✯Or✯ Let's reblog shit on [tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
